Elements of happiness
by Drama sapphire
Summary: There are seven things that made both Song Yeon and Lee San happy. Another Yi San one shot fanfic!


**Hiya everyone! Sorry for my long absence. I'm very busy with my other stories and I was having a good time with my family this summer. Here is my new Yi San story that just came up in my head. About "Beauty and the dragon"...I needed more spare time to think up more ideas for it. Anyway, please enjoy my new story! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Korean drama but I do own this story that has been created by me.**

1. **Flowers**

When an artist lacks a little inspiration to think up what kind of colors that would go perfectly on for paintings and folding screens from their own imaginations, Song Yeon would have go out for fresh air to cool off her mind and looks at flowers to find inspiration and create ideas of how to draw the flowers or decide if the colors from the flower petals would match her artwork.

2. **Music**

Sometime when there's nothing to do for the day and Song Yeon is occupied with her duty as a damo at the art bureau, Lee San would spend some time watching some palace musicians playing or textings the strings of some Korean traditional violins called Erhu. He then remembered a story about one of his great grandfather's concubines whose name was Dong Yi who played an erhu when she was sad and was loved by her husband, King Sukjong of Joseon.

3. **Beauty**

If a woman from either a high or low social class wanted to impress a man she admires and loved so much in her heart, she would have to go through great lengths on making herself very pretty or more beautiful by going to the markets to look for makeups, jewelry, norigae, and hanboks in different colors to catch a man's attention and affections that would assure a woman that she had won her lover's love and would hopefully soon become her soulmate in a future. Song Yeon isn't rich and she doesn't have beautiful expensive hanboks that would match her beauty and she doesn't wear too much makeup to catch any man her age. But Lee San is the one man just like his great grandfather loved her just as she is even though she is just a simple damo and a low class woman from a village. But his real love for her proves that she don't have to be a high class rich girl or a gisaeng to earn his favor.

*A Norigae is a traditional Korean accessory that is hung from a woman's jeogori goreum a.k.a. coat strings or hanbok chima a.k.a. skirt and so on. The norigar's function can both be a good-luck charm that was hoped ti bring something such as eternal youth, wealth or many sons depending on its shape and could also be for fashion. As usual, a norigae from the parents' home or from husband was passed down to descendants. I go to Wikipedia to find out about it earlier while I was watching Dong Yi holding a wooden butterfly ornament that belongs to Okjung*

4. **Books**

Reading a lot of books is sometimes one of Lee San's favorite past time to read in his quarter or study room. Most of them are about the history of the royal family that he would read if he wants to learn about his ancestors and their accomplishments that they have tried to achieve in their lifetime and have succeeded. Some of the books are about politics and economy that he have to read if he wants to make his people happy and help them with their problems as he could. But when there are a few books about love stories, they have reminded him of Song Yeon and he would sometime read them if he wants to learn about love and the past kings felt when they are with the women they loved before him.

5. **Sweet treats**

Who knows that sweet treats such as candy, pastries, and cookies could be perfect snacks to impress people's crushes? Lee San does but he can't cook or bake in the palace and he doesn't know how to make any sweet pastries or candies to impress Song Yeon. He noticed that some village men outside the palace feeds their women and wives some special goods to make them happy. What he doesn't know that Song Yeon can cook good meals and make baked goods when she has nothing to do for a while or to bring her cooking to her friends. Maybe someday Song Yeon will bring some baked goods to him so that they can share them together.

6. **Dancing**

Every time the palace has parties and celebrations, Song Yeon wants to be there with the bureau arts and the other damos so not only she wants to see Lee San there but to watch to watch the performers dancing along with the music. She knows that she can't dance like them but they've astounded her with excitement from every dance movements they make. She then draws them on a piece of paper and painted the characters with beautiful colors to match the performers very well as a precious souvenir to remember by when she looks at her paintings.

7. **Fireworks**

Lee San won't forget the day he goes to the festival outside the palace with Song Yeon. He knows that the villagers are going to have a party in the market with lots of dancing, music, and fireworks from the conversations of most of the servants and soldiers in the palace and he can't wait to go there in a disguise as an ordinary man. But he don't want to go all by himself. He needed a special friend to come with him and he chose Song Yeon to join him at the celebration. The reason why he wants her to come with him to the festival because he remembers his first time at the market when he was a young boy and Song Yeon was the one who shows him the place and told him a lot of things that the market has which made him felt so curious yet anxious to be there to see the market himself with her as his guide. So the festival is like an anniversary of the day both he and Song Yeon traveled together in the market for the first time ever since their childhood.

That's it guys. Thanks for reading! Bye! ^^


End file.
